


Hotel Room

by Duetronomy



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Bi-Curiosity, Blow Jobs, First Meetings, First Time Blow Jobs, First Time Bottoming, Hook-Up, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 06:23:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20253595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duetronomy/pseuds/Duetronomy
Summary: Arin explores his sexuality with a dude he met online





	Hotel Room

**Author's Note:**

> Ik they don't actually drink but watever

Sitting in his hotel room, the butterflies would not settle in Arin's stomach. He wondered how he ever got up the nerve to actually go through with this. It had all started out so innocently. He wanted to explore his sexuality more. Diving into gay porn and pegging. Suzy, the always level headed angel she was, encouraged him to spend a night with a guy. Since Suzy had completely taken over his world from such a young age, Arin never saw any reason to explore what he knew he wasn't really acknowledging. He wanted experience because once they have kids in the next few years, he won't really have the option anymore.

Sitting at his computer bored one night, he had been surfing one of those cock rating sites. He had come across the picture of a really big one and the picture had an email address. On a complete whim he emailed this "Dan" guy, honestly professing his love for the hot stiff member in the picture. Arin had done that a few times in the past, and occasionally had even received responses. Normally he would receive no answer or maybe a "thanks dude". This time it was different, Dan emailed him back and seemed really interested in interacting with him. Arin had managed to finagle a hotel room to meet this guy with the massive cock. There was a bottle of Merlot uncorked sitting at the breakfast bar. A six pack of Corona. Arin wanted to have every scenario covered. 

He was a married thirty-two year old, about to have a hook up with a forty year old, male with a cock which made his look weak. Arin resisted the temptation to have a glass of wine before the object of his lust arrived. He wanted to have all his wits about him. A loud knock on the hotel room door brought him back to reality. The event he had played out in his mind for all these years was about to take place. He walked to the door slowly and purposely. He didn't want to seem too anxious. Opening the door he came face to face with Dan. Dan was all that he had advertised. Standing at six foot two, lean and fit. Dan had a small bag hanging over his sturdy right shoulder. Confidently Dan stuck out his hand and said, "Hey man I'm Dan, you must be Arin." Not wanting to appear nervous, Arin immediately threw out his hand, grasping the much larger hand in front of him. His grip was firm and powerful, Arin had to summon every bit of his strength to avoid having his hand crushed by the other man. 

Dan's warm brown eyes bore into Arin's soul. This guy had an aura which could not be easily dismissed. Arin said, "Yeah it's me, come on in," as he stepped back to allow the older man access to his room. Walking past him, Arin drank in Dan's powerful body. Long and lanky, the tall man was any man or woman's dream. Looking at the body presented to him, Arin was dutifully impressed. Tight jeans seemed painted to the young man's firm ass. The blue t-shirt he wore accented his fit body. Arin motioned to the couch in the middle of the room. "Please sit down," he said in the calmest voice he could muster. Dan strode over his long legs transporting him quickly to the couch. He placing the small bag next to his long feet he sat down on the couch. Stretching his arms over his head, the tight blue shirt escaped the confines of Dan's jeans. The entranced man had trouble removing his eyes from the beautiful sight. "Would you like something to drink?" Arin finally stuttered, his eyes eventually moving up to meet the eyes of his companion. "Yeah that sounds great, do you have any beer?" Dan answered. "I have some cold Coronas," Arin replied, gaining some of his confidence back. 

He walked over to the refrigerator and picked up one of the long clear bottles. With his other hand he grabbed a small lime. Reaching into the drawer next to the stove he pulled out a bottle opener and popped the top off. Placing it on the counter, he grabbed a knife out of the drawer and sliced a small sliver out of the lime. He slid it in the small opening of the beer bottle. Arin then walked it over to his guest. "Here you go!" he said to the older man lounging on the couch. "Thanks man, you going to get one for yourself?" Dan queried. "Oh yeah, I almost forgot," Arin said with a chuckle, blushing. He walked over to the counter and poured himself a glass of the red wine. 

Walking back over to the couch, he sat down next to the man of his dreams. Finally Dan looked over at the younger man and asked, "Are you as horny as I am?" Arin nodded, realizing that he had been too afraid to make the first move. Dan walked over to each window, closing the curtains. "No reason to give them a free show," he joked. Coming back towards Arin he stood in front of the man and said in a secure tone, "come on, stand up." Arin was happy to have someone else taking charge. Dan began the events by lifting his blue t-shirt over his head. Arin tried hard not to gasp at the beautiful flesh that was being unveiled in front of him. Long muscular arms tugged the shirt over the older man's head. In front of him was the most striking male body he had seen in years. Arin was in lust. He was unable to move, paralyzed by the body in front of him. Realizing the effect he was having on the younger man, Dan took matters into his own hands. He reached out and began to unbutton the younger man's shirt. Undoing the last button he brought his large hands back up to the other male's shoulders and pulled the shirt off. Slowly it slid down Arin's back and on to the floor.

The men faced each other bare-chested. The difference was significant. Arin was much softer, smoother and thicc-er. He was not in the physical class of the stud in front of him. Dan didn't mind, he enjoyed being with younger men. He loved the way they worshipped his strong body and huge cock. Wanting to have the man relaxed, he reached down and picked up the wine glass from the table. "Here take a drink of this," he said to his next conquest. Grateful, Arin took it from him and in one gulp finished off the almost full glass. Dan grinned and asked, "Would you like a little more?" "Yes please," was the quick answer. He walked over to the bottle and refilled the glass. Turning back, he smiled at the other man's gaze. He had been transfixed on Dan's firm ass. Now he was staring at the large bulge in the older man's jeans.

Seeing that the moment has arrived, he walked close, closer than before. He knew that his masculine scent was going to have the right affect on the situation. Placing the glass on the table next to them, Dan put his hands on Arin's shoulders and slowly began to guide him down to his knees. Arin might have been new to this kind of meeting, but he was very experienced in heterosexual sex. As he descended he reached out with his small hands and caressed the firm chest of the dominant man. His finger grasped the small hard nipples beneath his hands. Twisting them hard, he felt a shiver go through Dan's body. Releasing the now stiff points, he ran his hands down to the hard stomach of the perfection towering over him. Looking straight ahead, Arin was facing Dan's full crotch. 

Even when he was hard, he never filled out his jeans this way. In a smooth tone, Dan spoke to the man on his knees in front of him, "Time to open what you came all this way to see." Continuing he said, "I want you to take my pants off for me." Arin was more than happy to comply. Reaching out he grasped both sides of the thick material and pulled the button through the hole. Holding the top of the pants with his left hand, he pulled down on the zipper. The metal on metal sound of the zipper descending broke the silence of the room. Bringing his right hand up, he tugged at both sides of the pants, trying to unleash the monster within. First the curly hairs of his crotch came into view. Arin realized that Dan wasn't wearing any underwear. His breathing became very shallow. He swallowed hard as the denim fabric slipped off of Dan's thin hips and down his powerful thighs. In the blink of an eye, there it was staring him right in the face. The beautiful cock he had been dreaming about ever since he had seen its picture. Still soft, the thick member stretched down a good five inches.

Hanging in front of Arin's face was a cock that was almost as long soft, as his was hard, and it looked to already be thicker than his average member. "Go ahead, touch it, that is why I'm here," Dan said in an encouraging voice. Gaining confidence he reached out and wrapped his small hands around the soft cock. Pulling on the huge rod he marveled at the stretchiness the thick shaft possessed. He had never seen a cock this big up close, only in porn. Dan pushed his hips closer to Arin's head. He knew what he was supposed to do next. Opening his mouth he pulled the tube into his waiting mouth. The sensation of having this guy's tremendous cock in his mouth was better than he even imagined. 

The soft hose began to lengthen and stiffen filling his mouth as he suckled on the flesh. Pulling back, his lips clamped tightly around the head, he watched as the shaft stretched longer than his entire cock. Swirling his tongue around the growing head, he reached out and stroked the glistening shaft with his right hand. The flesh stiffened in his palm. Plunging back down he brought his lips until his lips met his hand. Dan let out a small moan and muttered "yeah that's it swallow my thick cock." Arin had every intention of trying to take as much of this swelling monster down his throat, but first he wanted to do something else. Letting the long rod slide out of his hungry mouth, Arin grasped the nearly fully grown cock with both hands. Stroking back and forth the smooth skin was coated with the saliva from his earlier work. After what seemed to him to be only a minute, but was actually closer to five, the massive cock was now full and thick. 

Arin leaned back. The huge head was pointing straight at him. He took the throbbing monster in his hands and examined the flesh. The shaft was a little broader than the head. There was a thick vein running across it at the middle. His hand barely reached around the huge thing. Arin had to squeeze tightly to get his index finger and thumb to meet. Even with both hands one on top of the other grasping the wide shaft, there was still the head and a couple of inches showing. He could not believe that any man's cock could be the size of Dan's member. Lifting the tremendous weapon up, he pushed it against Dan's belly. 

Starting at the base of his balls, Arin's tongue traveled along the length of the long shaft. Retracing his path the younger man slid his mouth down until ended up with his tongue lapping the underside of Dan's balls. This caused the older man's entire body to flinch. "That's right suck on my big balls," Dan moaned. "Yeah that's it keep it up man." Inwardly Arin beamed at the praise. Arin couldn't hold back his desire to swallow the powerful older man's cock any longer. He released the balls from his mouth and pulled the thick shaft towards his mouth. He was so aroused that spit was dribbling down the edges of his thin lips. Taking a deep breath he slid the plum sized head over his bottom lip and into his waiting mouth. With uncompromised determination he pushed his mouth forward. Before he realized it, Arin's mouth was pressed up against his right hand. The first four inches had entered his mouth with surprising ease. Ahead lay the first challenge. The broad head was now at the entrance to his throat. He removed both of his small hands and placed them on either side of the older man's thin hips. Composing himself for a split second, Arin pushed forward. He would not be denied. Grabbing the powerful ass of the guy lording over him Arin pulled the older man's body towards him. The large head pressed against the opening of the younger man's throat. Suddenly there was a small pop. Dan lurched forward. 

His thick cock entered the accepting throat of the man on his knees beneath him. The younger man stretched his mouth as wide as it would go as the remaining inches began to slide past his lips. Dan groaned, "Yeah dude take my fat cock down your throat. You love my thick rod stretching out your throat." Arin could barely even nod in agreement. His small mouth filled to capacity with the thick pulsing man meat. Concentrating his eyes forward, Arin saw that he had swallowed almost all of Dan's massive cock. There was only about an inch remaining outside of his eager mouth. With one last effort, he pulled the older man towards him and swallowed hard. Triumphantly he felt the curly hairs of Dan's belly pressed against his nose. He had done it. What he first thought to be impossible had occurred. He had all nine inches of cock buried down his throat. Dan was equally impressed and caressed the fine soft hair of the man worshiping his huge cock. "Man I can't believe you did that on your first try," he said in true admiration. Nobody had ever done that the first time they got on their knees in front of him. 

He had trained a couple of guys over months to swallow him to the root, but here was a soft middle aged man, who had managed to do it on his very first attempt. The excitement of the moment and the pressure of the tight throat on his long shaft began to make the thick cum bubble in his body. Saving his cum for the man kneeling in front of him, he had not jerked off in two days. His balls were filled to the brim. Gaining confidence Arin began to swirl his tongue along the length of the rod imbedded in his mouth and throat. Swallowing in tandem, the flesh at the entrance to his throat was massaging further down the thick pole. 

The swimming he had done over the last few months had increased his ability to hold his breath, but finally he had to come up for air. Gasping as the last of the long cock departed his mouth, the younger man could not repress a smile. "I did it," he proclaimed. "I took your entire cock down to the hairs. I didn't think I could." Gazing at the impressive man meat in front of him his eyes focused on the light glistening off of the spittle his talented throat had deposited along the pulsing shaft. Dan looked down and said, "That was amazing man, but don't leave me hanging. My balls are ready to burst, don't stop now." Realizing that he had gained a small measure of control with his remarkable oral talents, Arin smiled and looked up at the younger man. "Don't worry, I have just started," he said with confidence. Pausing to take one more deep breath, Arin opened his mouth and began his attack. 

Unlike the first time, he slid down the thoroughly lubricated rod in one gulp. His gag reflex completely neutralized, he began to fuck the huge cock with his gifted mouth. Dan softly placed his hands on either side of the head of the man loving his lengthy cock, creating a rhythm between the two men. Dan could not take any more of this amazing action, his abstinence over the last couple of days left him unable to hold back. His balls contracted up against his body. He moaned to the talented man, "Agghh I'm cumming dude!" Arin pushed his hands against the older man's flat stomach pulling back until only the oversized head remained in his mouth. Reaching up he wrapped both of his thin hands around the massive shaft and started pumping the remaining inches. He felt the first blast power through his fingers and out of the tip. Arin had no time to compose himself, as the next thick rope shot out after the first. He had no clue as to how much his mouth was about to be filled. Rope after rope spewed from the older man's cock. 

After about ten long strings, Arin began to choke on the sheer volume now deep in his small mouth. Pulling back until only the tip remained Arin was able to swallow the initial load. Still another four or five shots left the large piss hole. Finally the orgasm ended. A few small drops dribbled out of the still large cock. Dan's cock twitched as it slowly shrunk just a little bit. Arin ran his finger from the base to the head to push out the remaining juice. Catching it with his fingers, he opened his mouth and licked the nectar off of his fingers and onto his waiting tongue. Dan wobbled a bit and then composed himself. He placed his brawny hands under the arms of the man who had given him so much pleasure. Arin felt himself being lifted off of his knees. The powerful older man knew that his lover for the weekend did not want to kiss. Instead he enveloped the smaller man in his long powerful arms. Arin had never felt such strength around him. 

He felt warm and secure snuggled in the arms that easily controlled him. "Whew, you sure drained a load out of me," Dan said with a laugh. "Yeah I guess I did," Arin answered back barely containing a grin. The taller man guided them back to the couch. Sitting down he gave Arin his glass and picked up his beer and took a swig out of it. "Damn you were so good, it didn't even get warm." Arin smiled at the obvious compliment. "Man how did you learn to suck cock so well?" Dan queried. The younger man blushed and said, "My wife lets me play with her strap-ons". They talked about sex for awhile. Eventually the sex talk had Dan's thick cock twitching again. "Look what you did," he exclaimed. "All your talk has me hot again." Arin grinned. Reaching out, Dan grabbed Arin's hand and pulled him towards the bed. "I thought you would be more comfortable here," Dan explained. Before he got on top of the bed, Dan turned to Arin and said, "You need to be like me." With that he grabbed the buckle of the smaller man's belt undoing it in one motion. Next he unclasped the button on his jeans. Arin shook his hips and slid them to the floor. His small cock tented the boxer briefs he had on underneath. "Take all of it off," Dan directed the younger man. Knowing his small penis would in no way measure up to the monster in front of him, he hesitated. 

Growing impatient, Dan bent down and pulled the tight underwear down to Arin's ankles. Piling the pillows on top of each other Dan slowly lowered his lean body onto the bed. Putting his hands behind his head, the older man lay back waiting in the manner of a guy who is used to being served. His huge cock and muscular body had bewitched many. Arin was unaffected by the dominant pose. All his attention was focused on the soft, but still large cock lying against Dan's firm thigh. Arin crawled up the mattress until his head was over the object of his desire. With more confidence, he suckled the warm flesh into his mouth. The experience earlier in the day helped enflame Dan's libido and within a few minutes his long staff was at full attention. 

Drawing back up, Arin plunged down taking the entire lengthy rod down his extraordinary throat while his tongue worked its magic sliding back and forth as inch after inch disappeared past his lips. "Dude if you keep that up I'm going to come again," Dan said. He had other ideas. "Come on back up," he instructed. Arin looked at him quizzically. The dominant older man stated "I have other things in mind." Reaching down with his long arms, Dan opened the bag he had brought with him. Arin had been so mesmerized, that he hadn't noticed that the tall man had carried the bag over to the bed. When his long hand came back up, Arin saw something that made his hard skip a beat. In the long fingers was a jar of Vaseline and a Trojan Magnum XL condom. Arin thought to himself, Oh no, I can't. Dan's dick was much different than the fake one's he's had before. Dan must have seen the fear in the eyes of the younger man, as he reached out and stroked his cheek. "Don't worry," he assured the scared man. "I'll take care of you." Dan's hypnotic voice had the desired effect, as Arin relaxed. Rising to his knees, even on the bed Dan towered over the smaller man. 

Bringing his large hand down, he completely engulfed Arin's smaller cock. Giving it a few tugs, brought a shudder to the weaker man. With little resistance he then pushed the soon to be christened bottom face down in the comforter. Plunging his thick middle finger into the Vaseline, it came out coated with a thick glob at the end. Gently, but firmly, he rimmed the edge of the younger man's anus, coating. Pushing in, his thick digit pressed through any resistance and into the ass. Arin made a confused sigh. Pulling back out, Dan brought his first two fingers into the expanding opening. 

When he got up to the second knuckle he heard an audible gasp coming from the mouth of the soon to be deflowered younger man. Twisting his fingers, he spread the ass of this middle aged man. Arin's mind was awash with many emotions. He had dreamed of giving head to a guy like Dan, but never in those dreams did the events ,which seemed to be inevitable, occur. Still the god towering over him held a spell on the younger man which could not be denied. Pulling his finger out of the expanded ass, Dan's hands left the body of the other man.

In his position Arin could not see what was going on, but the sound of ripping foil told him what the older man was doing. His incredibly large cock must now be covered in latex. Before he could think of much else Dan's large hands were pulling at Arin's hips bringing him onto his knees. The nervous man felt the powerful thighs of his superior spreading his legs apart. Then he felt the strong fingers pushing his shoulders down to the bed. His exposed ass was now the open target that Dan wanted. Taking both thumbs and placing them on either side of the small opening he gave the bottom a small sample of what was going to occur. Removing his right hand he lifted his heavy cock and placed it at the entrance. Cocking his thin hips ,he pushed forward. As expected the resistance was immediate. 

Regardless of what his initial feelings were, as soon as Arin felt the huge appendage pushing against his ass, the internal muscles involuntarily took over. Used to this reaction, Dan distracted the older man by grabbing his right nipple and giving it a sharp twist. The pain focused the Arin's attention elsewhere and allowed Dan to get through the strong sphincter muscles in the younger man's butt. Having slid the head and about three inches into the virgin ass, Dan stopped to allow his partner to get used to the invasion. This was a normal occurrence for the older man, but Arin's mind and body had feelings and sensations never felt before. It's different from a dildo. Flesh and rubber are different, obviously.

Feeling the muscles of the tight ass relax even more, Dan started pushing again. He loved the feeling of a tight virgin asshole. With one last push he was buried to the hilt. His hips were pressed against the soft ass of the younger man. He never understood how anyone could prefer a pussy over a tight ass. Yes, he fucked both men and women, pussies and asses and there was no comparison. Nothing gripped your cock as completely as a tight ass. Every inch of his massive nine inches was surrounded by this subservient middle aged man's fiber. Dan smirked down at Arin.

His being so long, Dan got tired of hitting the cervix on the sluts he could easily charm with his body and confident way. No, an ass was different. he could go as deep as he needed to. The tunnel seemed endless. Arin's concentration was in the same area, but for a completely different reason. His ass was filled like it had never been before. His dildo is more of a vibrator, it isn't even dick shaped. Suzy's strap-on's aren't this thick. Now he had this guys horse cock, all nine thick inches, in his willing body. The pressure was intense. He was impaled by this huge weapon. His puckered butt hole was screaming for relief. It felt like this guy's cock was going to come up and out of his mouth. The only thing that kept Arin from running was the incredible feeling of the thick tube against his prostate. His small cock was about to burst from intense pleasure. Leaking overwhelmingly. The younger man tried to figure out a way to give himself relief, but it was no use, his own joy would have to wait determined by the guy lording over him. 

Dan began to with draw his massive rod until only the head remained. Then in one swift motion he plunged back in, forcing Arin's head to bang against the wall of the hotel room. The strong older man grabbed a pillow and shoved it between the man's head and the wall, no need for hotel security to come knocking. He picked up the pace. In and out he shoved his thick cock. Arin was torn, he felt filled to the bursting point when the thick rod was inside him, but strangely empty when Dan took it out of him. The tall man knew he was getting closer and closer to his next release. He wanted the smaller man to see his own pleasure and see what he had stuck into the body of his conquest. Stopping for a second, he turned the younger man on his side. Wherever Dan wanted him to go, Arin went. Lifting the younger man's leg up, he turned him onto his back. At no point did the thick cock leave its home. Now face to face, Dan resumed taking the last of this man's anal virginity. All that was left was to deposit his thick cream deep in the other man. Pushing Arin's body with his cock, he got the man into a position where his head was up and he could see the tremendous skewering he was receiving. Dan spoke out, "Look at it. See me spread your thick ass with my huge cock." Arin's eyes were beginning to glaze over with the intense pleasure that the wide meat was giving his now loose ass. Bringing his strong body over the top of the smaller man. His libido was totally taken over by the power of this dominant man. He could believe the next words which came out of his mouth. "Please take the condom off, I want to feel your firm flesh inside of me." 

Dan smiled, and said "No problem dude." He pulled his thick cock out of the orifice in front of him, and slid the rubber off of his thick tube. Steadying his rod at the puckered opening, Dan was not going to be gentle this time. Slamming his cock into the weak man in one motion, the sound of Arin's ass hitting the body of the older man filled the room. Arin groaned in pain, his ass split wide open by the invasion of the massive rod. Dan was ready to spill. With no regard for the man underneath him he pistoned his long pole in and out long and short faster and slower. Finally he felt his balls contract and the familiar tingling sensation running up and down the length of his enormous rod. Grunting one last time he shot rope after rope of hot cum deep into Arin's willing ass. After what must have been fifteen spasms, he took a breath.

Looking down at the dominated little man, Dan ran his finger along the length of his twitching small cock. That was all it took. Arin arched his back and spewed his own cum all over his chest. Looking down he was amazed. Wow what a day ,he thought. Dan pulled out and rolled to his left and wrapped his arm around the younger man's shoulder pulling him tight onto his firm chest. Arin couldn't have resisted if he wanted to, but strangely, he felt a warmth and comfort that was new and exhilarating.

**Author's Note:**

> Please kudos and comment <3


End file.
